


Far Away

by SethOsborn101



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, First Order, Fluff, Force Sensitivity, Hux and Reader friendship, M/M, Sarcasm, force call, mentions of disease, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethOsborn101/pseuds/SethOsborn101
Summary: Male Reader lives on earth, far away from Kylo Ren and somehow he is able to see him one day during kylos training, he feels the readers force and tries to search for him but can’t. So, in order to find him he has to talk to him through the force.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Male Reader, Kylo Ren/Modern Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Male Character, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kylo Ren X Modern! Male Reader imagine   
> So if you don’t like than leave but if you do than please leave comments and Kudos! For more male imagines you can follow me on tumblr; xmalereader

“Your shorter than I expected, but then again. I’m a little surprised on how someone like you can see me.”  
He suddenly opens his eyes, waking up from the strange dream. He could hear the sound of chirping birds and the sun was shinning through his closed curtains. He turns his head to the left to see his alarm clock proped up on his nightstand. It read, 7:45AM. He doesn’t want to get up and he really doesn’t want to deal with anything or anyone today. He’s already struggling enough, what more could he go through?

“Y/n, it’s time to wake up!!” He hears his mother shout from downstairs. The older male groans in frustration and drapes the covers over his head, waiting for his mother to come and get him out of bed because their is no way in hell that he is leaving this amazing bed of his.

—

He groans once he’s forced down to sit on the dinning table with breakfast ready. “You were suppose to be up already, doctor said that you can’t over sleep when your on medication.” Said his mother as she walks around the kitchen, cleaning the dirty dishes and pots that she’s used the day before.

Y/n could only sigh and poke at his food. He wasn’t really hungry, he was never hungry in the mornings but yet again, he was always forced to eat something. “Is dad still in town?” He suddenly asks and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, listening to the water run and his mother scrubbing off the disgusting food that stuck on the plates. “Yes, he’s still in town and I have to go too. So you stay out here in the country house and try to relax, remember the doctor said-“

“-said that I should spend some time out in nature to keep myself and my thoughts relaxed.” Y/n cuts in to finish off his mother’s sentence before leaning his head to the side and sighing again. “Can’t I just stay here alone without you or dad checking up on me daily? I’m a grown Man.”

“Twenty is an adult age but you don’t act like a grown man.” She cleans her hands and drys them off. She approached her son and reached out to gently stroke his hair, he could feel her trembling hands as he reached out to grab her by the wrist and gently push her hand away. “Just go to town with dad, I know that he needs you more than I do.” He whispered out.

He caught a glance of his mother’s smile but he avoids it.

“Please be careful and take your meds.” She says on last time before leaving the cottage, he hears the door lock and the sound of the car engine starting and driving down the road. Once the sound goes faint he stands up Harshly and grabs his plate full of food and dumps it into the trash can. He never eats his mother’s cooking or any of his parents cooking, he knows that they pour his medication into his food since he refused to take them awhile back. But now that he’s alone, they can’t stop him.

He makes sure to grab each bottle he finds around the house and empties them out into the sink with a frown on his face.

He was stuck here.

Ever since that voice came to his head it wouldn’t seem to go away and it was slowly making him go insane. Not physically but it was driving him crazy on just hearing that bickering voice speak to him, he’s tried many ways to cut it out but it always finds a way back in. He remembers when he told his parents and expected them to understand but that only worried them, causing him to meet up with a doctor and therapist.

They thought their son was losing his mind, which is why he’s stuck out here in the country side. His parents thought that it was best for him to stay away from the city and towns since he got into a fight with one of his college classmates for calling him crazy, he just lost it and suddenly attacked the poor kid but he didn’t regret it one bit.

His parents were keeping him locked away, they were afraid of him and yet they still try to help when he knows that theirs no way for him to get better.

Once he finishes dumping out all of his meds he tossed the rest of the empty bottles away. He makes his way around the cottage and heads upstairs to his own room to change properly and possibly go outside and take a walk around the woods.

“I Can sense you.”  
Y/n was tying his shoes when he hears the voice again, causing him to freeze in place.

“But your too far away.”  
He quickly shakes off the voice and brings up a wall that’ll block it out. He’s been teaching himself ways to keep the voice away and it’s worked a couple of times but his walls were never strong enough to hold.

He ignores the voice and finishes up with his laces before grabbing a jacket and rushing down the stairs, he makes sure to grab his phone and headphones before stepping outside.

The cottage was located on the out skirts of London. His father was born and raised here while his mother was born and raised in America, which leaves him. He was born in America but raised in London. He didn’t gain a heavy accent like his parents did and instead kept his mouth shut. He was the odd one of the family of three and he didn’t care, he was always alone and he’ll always be.

Once he plugs in his earbuds he starts to play some music, picking up a stick as he makes his way through the woods. He swings the stick around like a child would and continued to move up a small hill that lead him to a perfect view of the forest. He stood on top of the hill with a small smile on his face, the only thing he enjoyed in his life right now was this view. Everyday he would come up here only to relax and try and clear his thoughts if posible but today he somehow felt different. He felt a shift deep down inside of him, but what was it?

Y/n tosses his stick to the side and sighs. Listening to the music fade away into the background as he yanks off his earbuds and ticks them into his shirt. He enjoys the silence for a while.

“I can see you now.”

Y/n gasps and turns around to see a tall man all dress in black, he has his arms behind his back and he held a strong stern look. “Who are you?” He suddenly asks and slowly backs away from the stranger.

“You Can see me now, that’s good it took you awhile to clear that head of yours.”

The other chuckled nervously and shakes his head. “I’ve finally cracked, this is all in my head just my imagination.” He tells himself as he turns around to face away the man.

“This isn’t your imagination, this is real.” Said the dark tall Man. He was examining y/n, his eyes moved up and down his body and frowns. “I can only see you, but I can’t see your surroundings.”

“Are you supposed to see what’s around me?” Y/n asks and looks around, hoping that he was alone and that no one could see him talking to a stranger that could or could not be real. “Your strong enough to block out your surroundings.” He added which only left the other adult even more confused.

“Listen, I don’t know who you are and you don’t know who I am. Your just the voice in my head who’s finally taken a form to mess with me, I’ve already lost enough and I can’t let this continue on!” He shouts at him and reached out for his earbuds but notices that they are missing from his shirt. “What?”

—

“I need a location for this.” The supreme leader hands the earbuds to one of his generals and waits for them to analyze it. “What are your trying to find?” Asked general Hux as he stands next to Kylo with a frown on his face as the other waits for the results. “I may have found another force-senstive but he’s powerful. I tried to communicate with the scavenger girl but instead I was taken to someone else. He doesn’t know that he has the force.” He explains to Hux before tilting his head to the side, feeling the others concern about this strange young man that he’s suddenly stumbled upon. “Wherever he is from, we can bring him here and I can train him.” He finally says.

Before Hux could reply the other general comes back and hands the earbuds back to the supreme leader. “Sir, these come from a planet that doesn’t exist on our maps. It was erased many many years ago.” She says and bites her lip. “What is the planet?” He asks. “Earth, sir.”

“Earth? I’ve heard of that planet before is located far away from our solar system and it’s forbidden for us to cross their atmosphere. I heard that the people that live on that planet are considered weak and selfish. They dont know how to control anything.” Said Hux with a grin on his face. He watched as kylo stares at the strange earbuds and puts them inside his own pockets. “Set corse to earth and get my ship ready.” He orders to the general.

“Are you mad? These people dont know anything about the solar system and how there are more things out here. They’ll easily detect you.” Hux follows his leader around the finalizer. “Then let them know, ill only pick up the boy and come back.” He reached his quarters and watched as the door slides open. Hux stops and stands just outside the doorway. “I hope you know what you are doing.” He said before the doors close in front of him.

—

“I need new headphones.” Y/n tells his mother once she enters the cottage. “You what?” She tilts her head to the side in confusion and makes her way to the kitchen where she sets down the bags full of food. “My last ones broke and I need new ones, I dont care if they are the cheap ones I just need a pair to block out the voice...” he whispered the last part softly while avoiding her eyes. It’s been two years since he’s last made eye contact with his parents, he can feel their fear that he sometimes fears of even looking at them.

His mother sighs and placed a hand on her face in frustration. “Okay, I’ll go into town tomorrow and get you a new pair.” She says and turns back to put away the groceries. Y/n can only stand their and watch her work before he finally decides to speak up. “Why dont you go rest? I’ll put everything away.” He approached her and takes the bag from her hands and gave a small smile. She sighs sadly with a smile and nods, “Thank you darling.” She pats his shoulder and leaves the kitchen to allow him to work in silence.

Once she was gone, y/n began to take out everything from the bags and set them on the table so that he could easier and faster. “You seem to have a complicated relationship with your mother.”

Y/n gasps and jumps at the sudden voice. He turns around to see the same stranger standing in front of him this time. “Get out of my head.” He hisses out quietly not wanting his mother to hear him. The other chuckles and shakes his head. “I’m not in your head, you’re like an open book. You’re allowing me to see all of this.”

“What are you talking about?” Y/n walks pass him and began to put away the canned food into the cabinets. Trying to ignore the other, “You think that I’m a voice in your head but I’m not. This is real, its all real.” He held up y/n’s earbuds in his hand to show him that he wasnt hallucinating. “Where did you get those?” Y/n asks and reaches out to take them. Once his hand takes the earbuds back he feels the other brush his gloved fingers against his palm, causing him to flinch away. His eyes widen in fright. “How-?”

“I’m just like you.” He says.

Y/n licks his lips nervously and steps back. “If you aren’t an illusion than what are you?” He suddenly asks.

“I’m a human being like you; they call me Kylo Ren.”

Suddenly he’s froze in place with his eyes widen open as he thinks back to all of his previous dreams. He remembers seeing a man dressed in black, wearing a helmet and holding a sword that was a bright red color and it glowed. He could hear the crackling sound of the sword. He also remembers seeing multiple people dressed the same way. “The knights of ren.” He whispers out.

Kylo hears him speak those words and steps forward. “How do you know that?” He asks. How did y/n know about the knights of ren, he’s been trying to search for months and he hasn’t gotten anything from them yet. “I don’t, It was all a dream.” He replies back to kylo and grips his headphones in his hand and shakes his head. “I’ve been having dreams like that for days now but I tend to ignore it. It means nothing to me.” With that he turns back to putting away the groceries, once everything is away he makes sure that the kitchen is clean before he began to heat up some water for his tea.

“You can’t ignore these visions.”

“Visions?” Y/n laughs out and grabs a mug from the sink. “These aren’t Visions, they are dreams.” He states.

“In those visions, did you see yourself?” Kylo suddenly asks as Y/n stares out the window and sighs. “No, I only saw a group of people dressed in black while wealing weapons but there was one that held a very peculiar sword. It was red and it glowed, I remember hearing it turn on or something it was strange.” He shakes his head and hears the kettle go from. He walks over to the stove and removes the kettle from the hot surface and began to pour himself some tea. “But like I said they aren’t visions but dreams.” He turns around to see Kylo staring at him with a strange look on his face which only left the other staring back in confusion.

“What?”

Kylo slowly speaks. “You’re mother, she’s watching you.”

His eyes widen at the mention of his mother. He turns around in one quick motion to see her standing by the entrance of the kitchen. Her eyes were red and full of tears as she stared at her own son. “Mom...” he could feel her emotions.

She was fearing and she was upset, the man in front of her wasnt her son anymore but a stranger to her. “Mom?”

“She cant see me.” Said kylo which only worsened the situation for y/n. His mother jus taught him talking to no one which only makes things worse fo him. “You’ve lost it now.” She says all of a sudden causing y/n to flinch at her words.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader lives on earth, far away from Kylo Ren and somehow he is able to see him one day during kylos training, he feels the readers force and tries to search for him but can’t. So, in order to find him he has to talk to him through the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave comments and Kudos and if you want to read more of my work than please visit my profile!

“He’s not stable! He needs to go see a professional!”

“”He’s just a kid!! We can’t do that to him!”

“You didn’t see it, he was talking to no one, Arthur! Our son has officially gone insane!”

Both parents were arguing downstairs while y/n sat in his room. His back was against his bedroom door as he hears his parents argue about his ‘conditions’. He knew that this day was going to come, that his parents were going to crack and send him away to some asylum just because he was talking to Kylo who somehow did exist but not in person?

He groans in frustration and covers his ears with his arms, not wanting to hear his parents arguments anymore he just wants to block them out he just wants to block it all out!

“How you holding up?”

“oh shut up!!” Y/n shouts at kylo who stood by his bedroom window, it was dark outside and the moon was the only thing that lit up his room. “This is all your fault, if you just didnt get inside my head!”

“My fault? This was never my problem, the force guided you to me and a connection was created. I wanted to destroy that bond but I couldn’t, I can’t break what has been made between the two of us.” Said Kylo as he approached y/n, he held out his hand for y/n but this time the gloves were removed. He could see his hand this time I and clearly. “I know that you are stuck here and that you want to get out.” He bends down to his height and says. “come with me, I can help you. What you have doesn’t matter to your people but I do. I know what you are and what you have is powerful, I can train you and we can become one with the force.”

Y/n glares at Kylo and slowly laughs. “your crazier than me.” He whispered out and leans his head back against his door and blinks back the tears.

Leave everything behind?

Start over?

Not be seen as a freak or a monster?

He began to think about his parents, When was the last time that he’s actually had a happy moment with them? When was the last moment that they went out together as a family? When was the last time that he received a kiss from his parents? He was just wasting his time here, before he knows it he’ll be stuck inside a hospital and surrounded by therapists and doctors who’ll question him about his life and kylo.

Kylo.

Kylo has already proven to him that he was real, that damn bastard was able to steal his headphones and bring them back the next day. He thought he lost them and lied to his mother about them being broken, he felt Kylo’s hand when he was returning them meaning that he was real. If it was all an illusion then he wouldn’t have felt him and he wouldn’t be able to feel his emotions and this strong power that surrounded him.

He leans forward to see Kylo sitting in front of him, his Hand reaching out for him. “I can help you.” He whispered again.

Y/n sat up and reached out to take kylo’s hand into his own, he can feel his hand and how warm it was. He moved his fingers to graze against his pulse and he felt a light bump, he’s real. He’s really real, but was he here?

“We have to go.” Kylo lets go of his hand and Y/n lowers down his own hand and stands up with him. “Go where?” He asks.

“Some where far away from here.” And with that he disappears for a short period of time.

Y/n can hear his parents coming up the stairs a sudden panic fills him up.

“Leave, grab what you need and meet me outside.”

He hears Kylo’s voice in his head once again and quickly got to work, he grabs his backpack and stuffs in things that’s considered important to him. He makes sure that he has everything before zipping it up and walking towards his window. He slides it open and jumps out without thinking, his landing was stable enough for him to land. Groaning he stand up straight and began to rush towards the woods, he can hear his parents calling out to him which only causes him to run faster, He needs to get away and fast.

Y/n pants heavily as he ran, he takes a shot cut to the bridge.

“You’re almost there.”

He hears Kylo’s voice near by, each time he got closer to the bridge the voice in his head was slowly fading away like a heavy weight being lifted.

“Y/n.”

He stops on the opposite side of the bridge, on the other side he see kylo waiting for him. A large ship was behind him, ready to move. “Let’s go.” He can hear him say as y/n moves his legs to cross the bridge.

“Y/n!!”

He can hear his parents screams which makes him run towards kylo, he just has to get away. He ran to him with fear taking over him, he feels kylo walk towards him and pull him into a warm embrace. “You’re safe now.” He whispered against his hair before pulling away and guiding him towards his ship. “We should leave, people are waiting for us.” He instructs.

“Who’s waiting for us?”

—

“Supreme leader, I seen that you’ve broughten your new apprentice.”

Y/n was standing behind kylo, hiding from the unknown faces from the unknown world. All of his life he thought that his people would never reach past mars but yet here he is, standing inside a ship that was located far away from the Milky Way, far away from earth and it only took them a few seconds to arrive which left y/n shocked.

As he stays hidden behind Kylo he glances to see the tall ginger haired man. “He looks weak.” He blurts out. Causing kylo to glare at Hux.

“He’s—“

“I’m not weak I’m just new.” Y/n shot back with a small glare, stepping out from behind kylo as he stands up For himself. “All my life I thought that there was nothing else in space but here I am, standing in front of people who have been traveling around space for years. So I’m not weak, if I was the weak one then I wouldn’t be here, I would be out there back in my room and hiding myself from the world that I truly hate. I;m glad that I’m here because from the looks of it I seem to have potientional here!” He was glaring at Hux now and standing in front of him.

Hux doesn’t flinch nor does he say anything, he simply looks up to kylo. “I like this one.” He earns a small nod from Kylo which leads to Hux nodding back in return. “Your chambers are ready, just don’t destroy anything that’ll take days to repair.” He warns before turning around and leaving.

Y/n watched the ginger walk away and frowns. “Who was he by the way?” He has no idea who he just yelled at and from the looks of it he seemed like a pretty important person on this ship. “He’s general Hux one of my trustworthy companions.”

“General?! I was yelling at a general?!” Y/n yells out in panic. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I enjoyed watching.” Kylo says.

Y/n could only blush in embarrassment and follow kylo down the lit corridors. It took y/n awhile to memorize the whole place, he had to keep track of where he was going so that he wouldn’t end up lost. Kylo has guided him to his chambers and allowed him to explore the ship without causing any trouble.

“I’ll be in a meeting, don’t cause any trouble. Feel free to roam around the ship but don’t go anywhere your not suppose to be.” Kylo instructs. He stands outside his doorway as y/n enters his own room and looks inside, his eyes widen in amazement. This room was bigger than his back on earth, the bed was large and wider too. The room was all covered in a black color with hints of gray.

He sets his bag on the bed and listens to kylos instructions before turning to look at him. “How long will you be gone?” He suddenly asks and bites his lip nervously. A habit that he had suddenly picked up from his mother. “I won’t be gone for long, but if you need me—“ he approached y/n and taps his temple. “—you know where to find me.” With that he leaves the room.

Y/n remains inside his chambers for the first ten minutes of arriving, but once he reaches another minute he groans in frustration. He was bored out of his mind and exploring wouldn’t hurt right? It was a huge place and he was afraid of getting lost and causing trouble but let’s be honest, when hasn’t he ever caused trouble?

He unzips his bag and takes out his phone and earbuds, slipping them on he plays some music and makes his way out of his room. The door sides open for him which startles him a little before relaxing and continuing on with his journey. He takes a left and decides to see what he can find thats interesting.

Y/n hums to the music that was playing, he randomly takes turns and heads down different floor levels. He explores the ship and is able to find the control room, peaking inside he sees multiple people on computers and barking out orders that y/n couldn’t really hear since his music was playing. He looks up ahead to see the ginger haired man again, frowning a little as he watched him stand tall with his arms behind his back as he shouts out orders.

He reached up to pull off one of his earbuds.

“—I want all cannons to be checked, the next time we use them I want them to have full power!”

He raised a brow and listen as the General continued to bark out orders. He turns to leave but ends up stepping on his own shoe lace and trips forward, stumbling inside the room that was full of working people. The loud thud caused everyone to turn their heads towards his direction.

“What are you doing here?” He hears the General say as he stands in front of him with a glare on his face.

Y/n scrambled himself off the floor and stands up, clearing his throat nervously as he answers. “I’m sorry, just wandering around.”

“I thought Ren told you to remain inside your chambers.” Hux questions.

“Yeah, but he told me that I was free to roam around as long as I didn’t cause trouble and from the looks of it, I seemed to have stumbled into some important things. I’m sorry for bothering you I was just curious about your position and all...” he says shyly and fidgets with his headphones, he would wrap the wire around his fingers as a distraction.

Hux could only stare at him, he was different from Ren. This man wasn’t full of darkness he was just anxious and nervous and he’s been there before, once with his father.

He looked innocent and almost looked like a lost puppy.

Hux couldn’t be upset about this and simply sighs. “That’s quiet alright.” He whispered out, hoping that the others around him didn’t hear. He wasnt one for being nice and he didn’t like showing it.

Y/n smiles softly at the other. “Do you mind If I stay around? Maybe you can teach me a thing or two about this place and in return I can teach you something about earth?” He offers with an awkward smile. Hux thinks about the offer and sighs. “Fine.”

—

It was weird how the two had suddenly gotten along, they two were able to open up to each other without being afraid of talking about their pasts. Y/n learned about Hux’s childhood and how his father was abusive towards him and how he left his own mother to die. Y/n told Hux about his own parents and how they were loving at first but once the force came to him they immediately avoided him and everything that they once had was cut off without hesitation. His parents feared him and sent him to live in the outskirts of London, far away from social places.

“That must’ve been awful for you, you’re quiet young to be going through something like that.” Said Hux.

Y/n scoffs and rolled his eyes and stares out the large window. “Me? Let’s be honest here you’ve had it harder than me. You were hurt as a child and no one did anything to help you.” He gently placed a hand on Hux’s shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. Before Hux could say anything else a booming voice filled the room.

“General.”

Y/n flinched at the sudden dark voice, he turns around to see Kylo standing in front of the two. His arm quickly drops from Hux’s shoulder and by instinct he hides behind Hux. He’s got to stop doing that.

“Y/n I thought I said not to cause any trouble.” Said Kylo.

“I was simply teaching him a few things, supreme leader.” Hux steps in to defend y/n but quickly regrets it when Kylo held up his hand to silence him. Y/n takes notice of this and comes out of hiding, “Stop it, leave him alone.” He shouts out. gaining the rest of the troops attention. Y/n stands between the two and glared at kylo. “Like he said he was just showing me around, don’t blame him for my mistakes.”

Kylo frowns under the mask and lowers his hand. He was able to feel a strong power coming from y/n, it was like a protective shield was around him. Stopping him from doing anything to hurt anyone. “Leave him alone, I’m warning you.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Yes.” Y/n answers back without hesitation.

He hears Hux’s breath hitch as he stands frozen in place, his eyes wide in shock. No one has ever threatened Kylo Ren before and if they did they would usually end up dead. But y/n wasn’t afraid of him, he’s been fearing his whole life that having Kylo stand in front of him was like another daily task for him to go through. He didn’t care about what others thought of him, he simply wants to enjoy this day by at least making one friend on board.

“Very well, you are to meet me in the training room in five.” Said kylo and turns around to leave the room. Y/n could only glare at his back before he disappeared. “Dumbass.” He says.

“What did you say?!” Kylo barges back inside the room with his light saber on this time. Y/n tilts his head to the side, unafraid. “that’s new.” He points out and stares at the light saber, the same one from his dream. “I asked you something.” Said kylo as he held the saber in front of y/n, close to his face to feel the heat radiating from it. But that doesn’t scare y/n. “I said nothing, oh, one and powerful supreme leader.” He smirks at kylo and reached up to gently push the saber away from his face. “Ill try to find the training deck, sir.” He walks past Kylo with a grin still on his face.

Kylo watched him walk away, his grip on the saber tightened.

“From the looks of it he won’t be easy to train.” Said Hux, earning a growl from kylo as the two gave each other a death glare. “I’m going to enjoy this.” He added with a smirk on his face.


End file.
